Rising Sons
by Xyacharia
Summary: It happened slowly, so slowly no one noticed until it was too late. Then suddenly there were no more hero's, and as the world spirals into chaos three new hero's rise up to become the new hero's of their age. Rated M for Sexual Themes, Sex, Swearing, Drug Use, and General Insanity.
1. Prolouge: Kyle

Title: They're Gone

Author: Gurenmark1

A/N This story is something I've had in the back of my head for a while. Not sure if I should post it under bat man or not. It's my first super hero fanfiction so comments will be most appreciated.

Prologue: Kyle Harrison

I remember it vividly, as if it happened yesterday. All around me my world is on fire. I look to my right and I see my mom's foot sticking out from under a pile of rubble. I look to my left and see my dad laying there too drunk to care that his home was on fire. I don't cry because I know this is the end. We're on the 8th floor of a 12 story building, the stairs are gone and there is no other way out. The fire escape outside wasn't up to regulation and there was no elevator.

Suddenly I see my dad get up and laugh, he looks at me and smiles.

"Boy what you doing over there," he asks his voice slurred and confused.

I can tell he doesn't see me, whenever he drinks too much he never does, but it doesn't stop him from hitting me. He lunges forward to grab me but trips and falls hard onto the floor. The floor creams and cracks at this. He goes to get up slowly and deliberately trying to balance. He quickly fails and falls hard on the ground and the floor beneath him gives way. He disappears into the blaze before. I sit there numb to the world. After so many beatings and wrongs done to me I was welcoming to death. Suddenly the window behind me bursts open and I turn to see a faint of a man behind me.

He's dressed in black and gray with a cape. He looks around accessing the room. His eyes dart to me then my mother's corpse. He walks to me and quietly picks me up. He puts my head into the crook of his shoulder and covers me with his cape.

He only says two words to me.

"Hold on."

Then he's out, sprinting down the blazing hallway running to a window. I hear the roaring of flames coming after us as he breaks through the window. I hear an explosion behind us and feel the heat of the flames as they roar in anger at being cheat out of it prey. Then I hear something catch and suddenly was moving up instead of down. I look up at him and my breath leaves me. He's calm, unfazed by what he'd just done as we soar through the night sky. He glances at me checking to see if I was holding on tight enough.

The rest of the night goes by in a blur. I remember him handing me over to cop then leaving. I remember the ride in the police car and sitting in the office. No one approached me no one said anything to me. They were too busy to. Everything after that is can't remember anything, but I'll never forget the way he'd looked in that moment, flying through the sky like an ancient warrior of myth.

After that night I was sent to an orphanage. It was a tidy unclean hole in the ground, but it taught me much. I learned how to act like a normal; kid there and just how truly special I was. For the first time in my life I was sent to a school. I learned what they had to teach me fast, in fact too fast. I drew the attention of my peers and their hate. I quickly learned that being smart meant nothing in this place; you had to be tough too. After my first week a kid two years my senior beat me to a bloody pulp. I was sent to the hospital for a week. I was not idle during that week I quickly found myself planning my revenge. I joined into a daily tai chi session and learned of its calming effects, but I saw it's potential.

When I returned to school the bully approached me again, this time however I was ready. He swung a ham fisted hand at me and I avoided it. I followed up with several blows to his ribs. He fell to the ground crying. All around me the kids that had just been jeering and cheering for the bully were silent. As I walked out of the circle of children they parted ways providing me with an open path. I leave the school after that, and I don't come back. For the next three years I teach myself everything I can. It was mostly book studying at libraries, but before I knew it I had breezed through most of the college level books.

I quickly took to the internet to find to learn more. This however was harder than expected. Conquering the internet took me little over a year. It was worth the time however. Before long I had my hands in everything from insider training to information brokering. It was about this time that a man came to the orphanage and adopted me. He was a single man, a hard working college professor who wanted to help make the world a little brighter.

I was grateful to him for adopting me of course, but also suspicious. Nobody had shown interest in me before. I told him so in the car once and he just smiled at me.

"I can see why," he said chuckling.

"You've obviously had it hard, and it shows in your eyes. You have the eyes of a wounded beast," he said simply.

"And you are not scared of me?"

"No, in fact I see a bit of you in me," he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

After that he leaves me to my devices most of the time. He doesn't question where I get my money, computer or clothes from, just simply acknowledges it. I quickly resume my quest for knowledge on the internet by hacking into most of the world governments. I learn about almost everything in the world as it happens. This however only pleases me for several months. Quickly I grow bored of it and sell my back door to a third party who is interested.

Then I turn my mind to a project I'd started before. My tendrils quickly find it. The traces are winding and confusing, and I'm sure it's going to take a while. I meet others like me along the way but none as close. I come to the verge one fire wall away I'm sure but I stop.

'Do I want to know Batman's true identity,' I ask myself.

I contemplate this for several long days and nights; I finally decide that I don't. He's an icon, a person high above others and to find out his identity is to ruin him. I quickly erased the path that led me there along with his. Along the way I meet someone who is much rougher and inexperienced than me. He wants to help batman, and I let him. His name is Tim drake and I send him an Email telling him what to do. After that I spend a month on a program that told me exactly where batman was going to be and exactly where not to be in Gotham.

The first time I used the program I was off by several blocks. The next time it was only a block. Finally I calibrated it to the point where I knew what a villain was going to plot before he did, and I knew where batman was going to be. I often went out at night and watched him fight. I quickly became acquainted with his fighting styles and went home and tried to do what he did with little success. After a while my father said I had to go to school. At first I resented him but just as quickly I forgave him. He sent me to the most prestigious school in Gotham and I quickly made friends. A boy named Time drake was the first of them, I made sure of that.

After I'd pointed him in the direction of Batman a new robin had appeared several months later. I had my suspicions, but I never told him that I'd been the one to help him. Eventually though he figured it out; he was a quick kid like me. He never said anything to me school about it but he was a lot less guarded around me after he figured it out.

Eventually however Batman did take notice of the teenage kid who seemed to be always at their fights on a roof nearby. Tim sent me an anonymous email telling me to meet him at a specified place and time. I replied telling him I'd happily meet him. I did lay down several rules for our encounter; we both knew however he wasn't doing this of his own volition.

I arrive early at the location, two hours early in fact scoping the place out. It's in the better part of Gotham and people notice me. It's rare to see a black kid in this part of town and it shows. I disregard their looks and take my seat. It's a small expensive restaurant that is a local place. I look out the window and wait; I know that despite how early I am I won't have to wait long. I am right. Tim arrives only 10 minutes after me. He isn't surprised to see me. He probably was waiting to until I went in to make sure I wasn't planning anything.

I stand and greet him as if we're two business men about to negotiations.

"Great to see you outside of school," I say smiling.

He takes my hands and smiles. His grip is strong almost intimidating. I sit down still smiling. He is not. We're both wearing expensive suits a sort of acknowledgement that I'm not what my background suggests.

"You know why I've asked you here," he states.

A waiter comes over bringing us both a plate of their special.

"I took the liberty to order for you; I hope you don't mind sea food," I say placing my napkin in my lap.

He disregards my statement and drives on boarishly.

"He says he'll welcome you into the fold with us," he said quietly.

My heart rate jumps up at that. I'd earned his attention to that point huh? It was a true honor in my eyes to have him ask me to join, but I'd decided long ago what my answer would be.

I take my time chewing my food enjoying the meal I've order. I wipe my mouth off and look out the window.

"What do you say Kyle?"

I take another moment to get the right words, then I speak.

"As honored as I am to be acknowledged by him, I have to decline," I say.

It's hard to turn him down, and it's about to get harder.

Tim looks at me in the eyes. His eyes are filled with admiration and respect as he looks at me; then he speaks.

"Do you know who he is?"

"No," I say.

"But you told me how to find him didn't you," he asked.

"Yes, I did, however I choose not to know," I say taking a sip of water, my eyes still out the window.

"Why," he asks.

"Because I did," I say turning to him.

The underlying meaning was known by both of them.

"Join us," he said. "You can help make a change."

I smile at Tim, he was such an idealist.

"I will eventually," I say smiling at him.

"Now," I say signaling the end of the topic at hand, "let's enjoy this meal."

We eat and talk, of course he tries to convince me through out. I just smile and nod at his attempts. He tells me what it's like to be a hero, how awesome it was to save his first person. I smile and listen the whole time. Finally we finish our meals and as we finish Tim's phone rings. He answers and after a moment turns to me to say something I nod and give him the signal to go. I gesture to the waiter for him to come and pull out my platinum card.

After that Tim and I stayed friends. He of course graduates before me and I shortly after when I turn 18 I've already graduated and my father is proud of me. Who wouldn't be I had gotten in Gotham University on a full ride and graduated early. Shortly after I started university is when Batman disappeared.

A/N: I don't know if you liked it or not, I truly hoped you did. Leave a comment and tell me your thoughts. The next two chapters will introduce the next two main characters. Umm… any questions feel free to ask them and a bit about the next two they're based on Super man and Wonder Woman. Superman's counterpart is in of course in metropolis while I'm making Wonder Woman's City Washington D.C., umm besides that I'm not going to spoil it look for you. The next chapter should be up with in the next 3 days.


	2. Prolouge: Adam Swift

Prolouge: Adam Swift

I remember the time before I found out I had powers. I was always bullied and mistreated by my peers. Now that I'm looking back I think that deep down they knew that I was different. Until I was 16 years old I was small and frail; then it just happened one day. Two bullies were on me beating me up. I remember how big they were, the rancid smell of tobacco and alcohol on their breathe. I was on the ground in a fetal position trying to protect myself as much as possible while they wailed on me. I kicked out trying to protect myself and get one of them off of me when I heard a crack. There was a strange silence in the room before a horrible scream filled the room.

The bully John Mc'Gufin's shin was literally snapped in two. After that I was expelled from school. When you're an underachieving wimp and you break the MVP line man's leg it kind of doesn't go over well with the principal. After that I sort of stopped caring, my mom and dad moved around hoping a change of scenery would help.

To say the least it didn't. I started running around with the wrong type of people. A new gang of teen meta's, at first we were just running around selling weed and beating people up who didn't pay up. But it got dark quick. Before I realized it me and another kid were doing hits on other gangs. Of course we eventually pissed off the wrong person and then we had a hit on us.

I remember it well. My partner and I were coming back after a hit on a rival gang leader. We got to the hangout and were greeted by the most gruesome sight I've ever seen. All of our friends were dead. Many were decapitated and those that weren't were riddled with bullets, and in the middle of it was Deathstroke. He turned to us. He's so quick I barely see it, but I do hear the gun shot. Next to me my partner has taken three bullets to the head. I just stand there stupefied. I'm no idiot I can tell you that for sure but I have no idea about what to do. Deathstroke is still olding the smoking gun and now he points it at me.

"I wasn't paid for anymore," he says. His voice is metallic and cold. He puts his pistol into his holster. "Next time you and your friends want to play grown ups think about the consquences," he says as he walks past me.

For a moment I consider charging him and using my super strength to tear him in half, however I look back at my now dead friends and think better of it. I just watch him go away. Tears fall from my eye's because I know I'm helpless. until suddenly he gets hit with a red beam.

I'm clueless as to where is came from, but he's not he knows exactly where. He's on his feet in an instant the large sword he carried on his back drawn and ready.

"I thought you were still out of system… Superman," he says in the same cold and calculated voice.

"I just got back, Deathstroke, or should I say Mr. Wilson."

I finally look up into the sky and see him in all his glory. The S on his chest somehow filled me with a hope that had never been there before, not since I broke John's leg. While I'm looking up at Superman in awe Deathstroke isn't. He pulls out his pistol and is to me in a moment. Not fast enough though. Superman gives him a right hook that shakes the very ground. Deathstroke goes crashing through a wall. Superman looks at the massacre behind me and then to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"It's going to be okay," he says before turning back to Deathstroke.

The battle lasted a few moments at best, Deathstroke gets away by activating some sort of grenade that renders Superman inactive for a few moments. I don't stay around after that either. I know that if I stay I'll have to talk to the police and that I'll be in trouble.

After that I learned my lesson, I went to school, listened to the rules and respected my parent's authority. After that I looked up to superman with what I would call fanaticism. So when superman disappeared I decided it was time for someone else to take on the mantle.


	3. Prolouge Missy Aiza

##Warning Explicit Content That May Cause Discomfort For Many People. This content is Sexual in origin##

Prologue: Missy Aiza

I was always an attractive girl; with a super model mother and an actor for a dad it was always expected. This led me to flaunt it proudly. My parents were never around so I never really had any restraints on my activities. By the time I was 13 I was going to college parties, smoking Mary Jane and joy riding in my parent's expensive cars. I was living the life that kids dream about but that didn't come without risks. Washington D.C. has the highest crime rate in America and a 13 year old girl running around in a mini skirt and a tube top is pretty much asking for it.

Until then I thought I was invincible, untouchable by the plebeians below me. He showed me otherwise. Most people would know him as the statue maker, a serial killer who ran rampant in D.C. for almost 1 year during which time he was responsible for 14 kills.

He got me when I was alone and drunk after a party. I was maybe two blocks from my home stumbling along singing some song that I loved back then. Whenever I listen to the song now I throw up at the memories it brings. He grabbed me from behind and got me in a strangle hold. I was 13 years old I knew there was no way for me to get out of his grip, but I sure as hell tried. I kicked and scratched even as my eyes gave up on me and I blacked out.

*Explicit Scene Starts Here*

When I woke up I was in a dark room somewhere. I heard water dripping nearby, somewhere out of my sight. He was in front of me smiling. At the time I didn't recognize him, but he turned out to be some big wig politician that my parents knew. He approached me smiling a handheld camera in his hand.

"Tell me your name," he said to me.

I didn't say anything.

"Go on tell me your name little girl," he said grabbing my chin and squeezing.

I looked at him with contempt then spit on his camera.

"Ahh… so you want it that way..," he said turning his back on me.

Then he turned back around and hit me across the face with the back of his hand. I cried out in pain and shock, I'd never been hit before. His hand was around my throat in the next instant. He squeezed my throat with maniacal joy. My eyes were opened wide in fear, until that exact moment I had never realized how much danger I truly was in.

"You're going to tell me your name aren't you, you little bitch," he said his voice a sickening mixture of pleasure and anger.

I do my best to nod with his hands around my neck. He lets go several seconds later still smiling. I gasp for air like I've never done before. After I recover several moments later he turns back from the table behind him and smiles, his camera in hand.

"Now tell me your name," he says putting the camera right in my face.

"It's Missy, Missy Aiza," I say choking it out with difficulty.

"Now Miss Aiza, tell me how old are you," he says walking around me so every part of me is captured by the camera.

I don't reply and he gets angry again. Before I know what's happening he's punching me. His blows are all aimed below my face; his M.O. is to leave the face almost pristine for the center piece of his 'art'. His blows are hard and strong to the point that they break one of my ribs. I cry out in pain, tears well up in my eyes but I refuse to cry.

He grabs my chin again and forces me too look into his eyes.

"How old are you?" he says putting the camera right in my face.

I don't want to reply I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I've been hurt by him, but I know I'll live longer if I do.

"I'm 13," I say the loathing evident in my eyes.

He doesn't like the look in my eyes, not at all. It shows in his expression. He released my chin and turned back around.

"If looks could kill Miss Aiza," he says putting down the camera and picking up something else. "I guarantee that I'd be dead by your hands."

He turns around revealing a gruesome looking object in his hand, "I don't want to die Miss Aiza, no I intend to live a lot longer than you will."

He approaches me slowly, smiling all the while. I struggle against my restraints desperately. He just smiles at me.

"You won't be leaving here, not alive anyways."

His hand grabs my neck in a vice like grip. I try and struggle against it but my hands are bound above my head with chains and my legs are done in a similar manner making my attempts meaningless.

"Don't move Miss Aiza," says as the instrument approaches my eye. "Or else we might tear out something more than just your eye."

I scream as the contraption begins to pull out my eye.

I don't want to talk about what happened during that time. To give you an idea of some of the minor stuff I remember him taking a deranged sick interest in the process, at one point he pulled out my eye far enough that he could turn it to look at me. The worst part of the experience wasn't the pain of it, it was the humiliation. I pissed and shitted myself like a baby while I cried out for my Mommy or Daddy to come save me.  
That wasn't enough to break me though, and he knew it. He could see it in my eye. He didn't want to mare my face anymore so instead he tried something different.  
You know what I thought my first time would be like? I thought I'd be wined and dined then whisked away on a private jet to some exotic place where we'd make love on the beach, but what he did was as far from that as possible.  
He took of my shit covered under ware and pulled out his fucking cock. I tried to keep my legs closed to stop him, but I was too weak to really do anything. He raped me then and there a triumphant smile on his face all the while. I hate to admit it but I ejaculated more than once while he did it to me. People tell me that it's natural for it to happen. That it's a natural reaction for a person to feel pleasure while stimulated no matter the circumstances, but I don't think it is.  
After that he left saying something about giving my pretty little face time to heal. He came back after 700 drips... I mean a day with some oatmeal. He forced me to eat then raped me again. It went on like that for a week I think.  
Then one day he came in hurried and angry. He undid the binds on my hands and feet that kept me suspended from the ceiling and threw me over his shoulder like I was luggage. Then he grabbed something from the table. I don't remember the next part too well, but I know that there was a lot of shooting. Then I remember being wheeled on a gurney into the E.R.

Missy looked over at her counselor and gave her a weak smile. Her Doctor a famous counselor famous for working with rape patients was white with shock, fear and disgust.

Finally pulling herself out of her trance the doctor cleared her throat.  
"I think ... I think we may end here Miss Aiza," she said, her voice tired and sad.

"Same time next week?" she asked.

"Yes, same time," said the doctor getting up wobbly.

Missy left the office quickly and quietly feeling kind of sick at having to bring up the past. Missy walked out of the building and walked away down the street. At her parents behest she'd gone to the counseling knowing it wouldn't help. Missy had long ago come to terms with her past.  
Missy stopped at the corner to look left then right looking for cars. She of course hadn't told her counselor the whole truth about her capture and subsequent recuse. Infact she had lied to her. She remembered everything that had happened after he'd untied her.  
...

We'd gotten into his car and sped off. My captor was nervous i knew that much. I kept trying to get a bearing on my surroundings, to be ready for the chance to escape. My constant abuse and lack of nutrition had made me too weak for that. I just lay unbuckled and disheveled on the leather seat next to him cursing myself. He'd been speeding when we pulled to a stop throwing me into the windshield with a sickening thud. My captor pulled out what he'd picked up off the table out of his pants. It was a gun. My eye opened wide in surprise and confusion. Why'd he need a gun. Then i heard it.

"Put down the weapon, we have you surrounded," came an officer's voice from somewhere nearby.  
Tears of joy welled up in my eyes. Never before had another humans voice sounded so good, especially a cops.

"Come here you," he says anger and panic at in his voice. He grabbed me roughly by the throat and dragged me out of the car with him. I cry out in pain, terror, and embarrassment as he puts his gun to my head. All around are cameras, cops and bystanders. I try to be calm, but I panic. I start to scream and struggle with what remains of my strength.

"Shut up," he says hitting me hard on the head with the butt of the gun.

I am dazed for a bit, but I remember the cry of outrage and pain that came from the crowd.

I kind of remember him demanding a car, but the blow had messed me up good.

Then when I was coming to the cops had caved to his demands I saw an armored vehicle approaching. I wanted to cry, he was going to get away. Then out of nowhere she was in front of us. She was tall lean and muscular. Her face was full of just rage and contempt.

My captor shot once the bullet was blocked by her bracelets. I don't blame her for what happened next but I think she did. My captor put the gun to my chest and pulled the trigger. I remember falling to the ground hard. I remember thinking... No knowing I was going to die before I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bedroom surrounded by doctors.

"Get me a blood transfusion, we have a donor match up for her heart; but I'm not sure if we have any of her blood in stock," said the doctor.

"She's waking up put her under," said a nurse panicking.

They put a mask over my mouth and before I knew what was happening I was out again. When I woke up a second time my parents were next to me crying. When they saw my eyes open they were on me like never before kissing and hugging me, and saying sorry. I was crying too with joy at being home. After a couple of hours it was time for them to go and leave me alone. When she came I was asleep, but my time with "Him" had made me a light sleeper. I woke up in a panic. I looked around expecting him to be in a corner of the room, the same sick twisted look on his face as before but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead next to me she stood, tall and regal like the warrior she was. She looked worried, confused and hurt by my reaction and I could tell she didn't know what to do.

I just looked up at her, my chest which had been rising in panic now, slowed down and rose in a slow steady rhythm. Eventually she decided to place a hand on my head. She was firm in her hand. The hand calmed me down even more.

"In the coming weeks, you will have many things that you need to figure out, but don't worry I will be here for you."

'What do you mean?" was what I wanted to say, but instead all I heard was a gurgle come out.

"Just rest for now," she said quietly.

I closed my eyes and was off to sleep. I had no idea what she'd meant; all I knew was that I was tired. What happened next is what helped me more than anything a counselor or any amount of medicine could have done for me. But that's a story for a different time, and a different place.

…

After walking a few more blocks I turned a corner and walk towards a new modern looking building. As I entered I was greeted by a bell hop who smiled and bobbed his head in acknowledgement of me. I give him a brief smile and go to the elevator. The door opens at my approach. Inside a man is waiting by the buttons ready to take me up to my apartment.

This whole building was bought by my parents for me. I'm the lone occupant at times it feels lonely knowing that I have a whole building dedicated to watching me. As the elevator pulls to a stop I thank him for taking me to my floor and exit. I walk to my room and the door is unlocked. What is the point of locking it up when no one else is around. I go into my room, not bothering to turn on the lights. I'm not going to be here long anyways. I walk to my dresser stripping off my clothes as I approach. As I strip off my clothes it reveals my scars to the world outside. I'm not afraid or ashamed of them anymore. I take the clothes out of the dresser and began to put them on. I look at myself in a mirror once I put finish putting on my uniform and I like what I see. I'm wearing a black pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with Punk Rock written across it sloppily. I put on the leather jacket I have set aside. It only really covers my arms and upper torso hiding the cleavage my tank top leaves open. I go back to the dresser and feel around the bottom for the secret compartment. I find the handle and pull it open. The whole bottom of the dresser pulls away to reveal my secret, my shield stands there glittering in the gloom of the apartment. It's my only reminder of my time on Themyscira. I put it on my back and pick up the mask beside it. It's a simple mask that only covers around my eyes; I don't need much more than that. I put it on and walk out to my balcony. I have a job to do now. Wonder woman's been gone for months now and so has the most of the other heroes in the world it's time to find out answers. I jump off the balcony and take off. I rocket through the night sky flying through the air like a rocket. My first destination is Gotham, I've heard that someone who might be Batman is still active in the area. I pray to the gods that he has the answers I don't have.

A/N- Thank you to the one person who followed my story sorry for the dark turn this chapter, but it's going to get better as my characters get to know each other and we start to find out what's happening to the hero's that have gone missing. To all who read this story thank you for your time, I'm always open to question and suggestions. I've started a fanfiction group called fanfiction writers united feel free to join. Besides that until next time, Next chapter should be done in a week at latest.


	4. Chapter 1- Reunion

Chapter 01: Reunited

Location: Gotham City  
Time: midnight

This is my 25th day out on patrol around Gotham city since I started being the new 'Batman'. The crime rate has gone down a bit since I took over as Gotham's lone vigilante, and it shows in the common persons face. Unlike the previous vigilante of the night, I am no great martial artist or nearly as gentle, I don't have the physical prowess to be able to do risk holding back. My only real strength is my mind. I knew if I wanted to fight this war that I'd have to take the time to play to my strengths.  
However, even if I can make this job lean to the side of intellect I still must be able to deal with the physical aspects of the jobs when they arise. To this end I made a tool to level the playing field. I developed a high tech prosthetic armor that give me the boost I need to compete with the villains. It's truly a master piece of technology. It has an in-built booster system in the soles of the suits powered by a nano-nuclear battery that I've recently finished work on. A whole system of super lightweight and strong prosthetic muscles and skeleton system run along the frame of the armor upping my strength by three times. Over this system is a set super durable layered plates designed to stop bullets and knives. A combination of titanium overlaid with ceramic and a Kevlar under level if all else fails. The suit has an in-built utility belt along the waist that hides several useful devices I couldn't fit into the systems of suit or decided were best left to my hands. This suits purpose is the protection of Gotham and by extension me.

It is designed to move the exact way that a human body does and form fitting to the point that it doesn't inhibit any of my movements in anyway whatsoever or add too much height so I can be aware of my movements like it's a second skin. This suit is inspired by the Batman's own, however besides the horns on my cowl and the Bat symbol I've changed the costume almost completely. Unlike my predecessor's outfit my face is completely covered by my cowl and I've done away with the theatrical parts like the cape.

As I approach my destination I begin to disengage my propulsion system and l land with a clang on the roof of the neighborhood my target has been spotted in lately. I've gotten so used to the jarring landing and the way that the suit works over the course of the time I've been at this that it doesn't even surprise me anymore. I activate my search systems and begin to search for the person I need with a little assistance from my suit. Each face I see pulls up a name age and any felony level crimes they've committed. It's a little thing I've given myself since I know I need to be able to figure out enemies and since I'm not too familiar with the criminals yet and their goons I need to be aware of such things. I've managed this by hacking into the GCPD's and the DMV's database make my info network.

My display beeps as it and I spot my target on the ground, he's looking around nervously for any signs of a tail. He won't see anyone unless he looks up and can see my black and gray armor as it blends into the shadow. He takes one last look behind him and then he quickly enters the alley way behind him and tries to blend into the shadows. I move my hand along my wrist to the switch that I've strategically placed there and activate my stealth mode. My armor suddenly starts running silently; not that the armor runs loudly when not in stealth mode, but it runs even quieter and seals up any breaches in my armor so that I'm ready for any combat scenario I might encounter.  
I hop down from the roof I'm perched on and land like a cat in the alleyway behind my target. I've been very happy to see that the sound suppression equipment I've been designing is working perfectly. My target approaches a faded blue and rusted door with a slot at eye level nervously and glances behind himself once more still not seeing me. I creep closer as he knocks on the door in what I can only assume is the secret way. The slot in the door opened and eyes peer out at my target. My analysis software goes into over drive and analyses the eyes for a match in my database. I get a match almost immediately, his name is Zachary Stuart, a low level bouncer who has a history of work for Anarchy. My info tells me that he'd just posted bail yesterday for assault and battery and I'm sure he's already up to the same stuff again.  
"What do you want?" Comes his feint voice through the door; his voice is so muffled by the door that even my equipment can barely make out his words.  
"I need a fix man," said the man raising his hand to the door. It's shaking violently and it's sickeningly pale.  
The eye slot closes and after a few seconds the sounds of multiple locks being undone can be heard through the door, and before the door can even fully open the door man had rushed in… and I'm right there behind him. As I deash forward the movement catches Zachary's attention and he sees me and tries to slam the door closed but I'm far too fast for him.  
My hands catch's the door before it closes and I push it open. Zachary cries out in pain as he's sent flying back through the air and into the wall beyond. He's instantly knocked out cold by the impact against the wall. My target takes the time to watch this all happens before he gathers what little sense he has left and tries to run deeper into what appears to be a small building. He makes it to the end of the hall and I must admit that he's fast, however not faster than my grappling gun. In one clean motion, I reach to my thigh and draw my grappling gun and take aim at him. I fire it and the hook pierces his leg completely. He screams out in pain as he falls to the ground and I reel him back to me. I detach the cable and walk over to my screaming victim and pick him up by his shirt.  
"Where is he?" My voice comes out in no more than a whisper, but my voice changer distorts and enhances my voice into a deep commanding voice that makes people stop and cower when I speak.  
The man is going into shock, I don't have much time.  
"Don't make me repeat myself," I say shaking him.  
"He's...," he begins before his eyes roll into the back of his head and he feint's.  
I curse silently and drop him onto the floor angrily. My hand goes up to my helmet and activates my link with my home base.  
"Casper; I fucked up.," I say the anger seeping into my voice.  
"I know that you idiot, don't forget that I can see what you can see," he replied angrily. "You need to use less brutal methods if you want to keep them conscious. You shot him in the leg and then scared him half to death and it's not the best way to do that."  
I concur with his statement, but doesn't mean he has to know.  
"Just take care of this safe house while I hunt down more information," said Casper cutting the link off at his end.  
I take my hand away from my cowl and look around. It's a hole in the wall at best. One large room leads into hallway that connects to a few other rooms. I walk down the hall way and open the doors; one's a bathroom, another is a filthy bedroom with needles strewn acroos the floor and an unconscious or dead drug user on the ground lost to reality. Besides a bunch of crates stuffed in a corner I didn't see anything of any importance to me. I activate my multi-Scanner system and look around. The scanner beeps signifying that it was done. The data is presented to me I'm one eye. I cycle through the data by twirling my index finger forward. Nothing on night vision, Thermal shows Zachary's foot steps. I follow them with my eyes and then stop. They continue throw to a wall. I exit the scans and walk to the wall and inspect it. No inscriptions or loose bricks means one thing. I push on the wall and it gives way with almost no resistance at all. I smirk underneath my helm and enter the passage beyond.

'This might be it' I whisper to myself.

As I walked down the passageway I could feel a rhythmic pulsation of vibrations through the floor. As I continued down the hall the sounds of music aligning with the vibrations I felt earlier filled my ears. I can tell it's coming from the other end of the hall. Someone is playing music very loudly, and my face contorted into a smirk at this; it means I'm definitely in the right place.

...  
Location: Above Gotham City  
Time: 12:45

I'm tired of looking for him already. As if the flight over wasn't enough but I've been searching since yesterday nonstop. However, I don't have the luxury of sleep now. I need to find Batman fast and find out what he knows about these disappearances. There will be plenty of time for rest when Diana is safe I tell myself. I need the information he has on what's going on to do that. That's when I heard it, a large explosion that sent dust and rubble flying all over. I smirk and thank the Gods that villains are always so god damn loud.

Location: Gotham City  
Time: 12:25

I looked around the corner of the hallway and see a dance party going on. Strobe lights are flashing on and off everywhere flashing in a confusing array of greens, reds and yellow's, I watch as the song comes to an end and then I wait to see what's going to happen next. Then all the lights go out. I forcibly disengaged my night vision and waited. Then the band begins to wind down and in the center of the room a lone light turns on and it focuses on one man standing before the crowd hands raised as if in triumph. He's wearing the colors of a king and has a cape to match. His body is lean and muscular, that of an athlete in his prime. His lepard print button down shows his athletic body off. His face is beautiful to say the least. For a moment, he holds his pose and then he spoke finally.  
"I am Anarchy," he said simply, and the crowd went wild.  
He waited for them to calm before he continued.  
"Gotham is in a stagnant state of degradation, and crime. Even with the Batman beatings heads in left and right our world doesn't change, it doesn't get better or worse just stays the same, and what kind of fun is that? It's not! The only chance of change my children is to send the world into chaos and then to reshape it in our image," I've finally heard enough. I aim for the lights and then fire my Bat-a-rang from my wrist. The shoot is true, strong and silent. It destroys the light and sends the person who manned it to come to crash to the ground. My night vision kicked in and I jumped down on the stage. I land on the stage silently, but I know he'd already know I'm here. I turn to him but the sudden light from the strobe lights turning back on and blinded me momentarily. I cursed as bullets hit my armor and I am forced to dodge to my right. I hit what felt like a wall and looked up. It was a giant of a man, muscles rippled under his shirt like great cords. He smirked at me before he grabbed me and held me in place. More lights turned on and I am presented with a view of my nemesis.

"Why if it isn't our good friend Batman," he said dramatically posing while holding his mic to his mouth.

"Trying to shut down the party, are we? No one will shut down this party ever again not even the great Batman," he said smirking.

"Because in one week," he said as he turned from me to the crowd.

"My dear friends that's right, in one week we'll take over this pathetic town and then we'll move onto the world. So, mark you're calendars and write to your lovers, mother, and best friends; get them hyped up because the world is changing soon enough," as he finished he turned to me, "in fact we'll start here and now by killing the bat!"

"I'll see you in a week," said Anarchy as he smirked at me and drew his finger over his throat to the man that held me and then turned away and walked away and dropped the mic.

Two more men appear before me and they smiled with crooked, yellow teeth. They punched their hands and flexed their muscles in an imposing way as they tried to intimidate me. The crowd cheered in excitement as the approached. Finally, they made a move at me. One of the two new muscle freaks charged in, his fist raised to strike me. I easily broke the grip of the man who held me and activated my boosters to send me over his head. This action surprises the charging bull of a man and his blow which is intended for me lands on his friend's face. The blow drew and "ohhh," from the crowd as the man went flying into the wall across the room. He's effectively disabled from this fight. But I must be careful, it's obvious that these guys are metahuman. A few blows from them and I'd have been completely out. I cut my boosters and landed on the ground crouched before the remaining two. I attacked the man who hadn't charged with a furious assault of blow. My blows are far from precise but they get the job done and threw him off balance. I used the split second he was off balance to draw my grapple gun and take the length of it and wrap the cord of it around his ankle and shoot it up into the air and retract it as it found purchase on a rafter above. He flew up into the air with a scream and the crowd went wild enjoying this spectacle.

I am caught off guard by the man who charged me earlier having underestimated his ability to recover from his blunder. His blow was so powerful that it sent me through the wall on the other side of the room. As the brick crumbled away and falls onto me I try to regain my senses and get up, but I'm not fast enough. The bull of a man is charging me with his superhuman strength and he goes through the remainder of the wall with me and continues his charge through what feels like 3 separate walls. My armor went crazy as it warned me about problems it was now facing. Two- thirds of the way through the charge my armor is forced to reboot. As he finished his charge I went flying and I landed in the street hard with a crunch as I destroy the pavement beneath me. The System's analysis is already running over my lens as the system restarts; it's telling me in no uncertain terms that I am screwed. Basic functions such as movement and the strengthening program are still active, but anything more complex is long gone. I get up slowly and see the hulk of a man climbing through the hole I left smirking.  
"I told them that the Bat was nothing special," he says eyes glinting with rage and his confidence.  
I check the status of my booster, they're still down and with my ability to fly gone I know my only choice is to stand my ground. I get up off of the ground slowly and get into a brawler stance light on my feet and loose so I can avoid his heavy blows. I nurse my right shoulder which took the brunt of the landing. He charged me again as soon as he is through the hole. I spun out of the way to get behind him. I punch as hard as I can into his side. My blow sinks in and I can tell he winces, but besides that there's not much damage done to him. He comes around with a back hand so fast I can barely avoid it. He continued to swing wildly trying to hit me. The blows are so wild that they hit the ground and destroyed the road. Finally a blow connected it's weaker due to his fatigue but still strong enough to knock me down, and That's when he was sent flying by some unknown force.

Gotham: Above Combat Zone

I was watching for a bit and was unimpressed. He was far too slow ineffective, but he threw a nice left hook; I'll give him that much at least. His blows don't do much and I figure that the fight will last at least another boring hour so the way they're going. So to speed things up I decided to intervene. I dive in from my position in the air at the two fighting and I pulled up at the last second bringing my first with me and I light up the giant of a man with an uppercut that sends him at least 15 feet in the air. I turned to gloat about how easily the foe fell to me compared to him. He's not therehowever. I scream in anger and frustration at his escape from me until I see him out of the corner of my eye. He's retreated back a bit into the shadows holding his side and watching me. I can tell he was weary of me to say the least. I turn to him a smirk on my face. There was an awkward pause between us which I broke.  
"What's with the costume change?"  
He doesn't reply to my verbal jab. He gets up from his resting position against the wall. I guess he didn't view me as a threat at and walks to the hole in the building that the man had made. He appeared to be looking for something or someone, however the fact that he ignores me infuriates me a bit, is it because I'm a woman, or my age.  
"Yeah so Mr. Batman I kind of need your help," I say bashfully trying to appeal to the man part of him pushing my chest out. It doesn't even get me a glance from him. He crouches down and picks up something and looks at it. He continues looking at it for another minute or so before putting it down. He glances at me as if to see if I'm still there.

"Yeah I'm still here you dick," I say pissed.

He nods a bit and acknowledged the fact that he hears me. My anger boils over and I approach him with my hands clenched. I'm ready to beat him into a bloody pulp if that's what I have to do to get answers. I reach out for Batman to pick him up and give a taste of what would happen if he didn't start talking. He quickly sidesteps my grab and jumps back.

"Tell me what you know about the disappearances of the hero's especially Wonder Woman or else I'll break your legs," I say readying my shield and drawing my sword.

He got into the same stance as when he faced the goliath of a man. I snorted at this annoyed. He's not a real warrior. The way he holds himself telegraphs what he's going to do long before he even thinks about it. I could tell that he was going to go in with his left hand and then try and grapple me. I move before he can even strike my fist connecting with his jaw. He goes flying through the air and into a building nearby with a crunch. I charged in after him through the rubble and dust and follow it up with rapid punches to the stomach that drive him up through the building and finally up into the air. I was just fast enough to get ahead of him in the air and spike him back down on the roof.

I slowly descended above him and looked down on him, "In Thymescrai they speak of you as a man of great skill and physical prowess, yet all that I've seen today contradicts that. Now tell me what you know about the disappearances of the hero's you coward. I see him slowly getting to his feet, every movement for him is agony. My blows must have broken at least 5 bones and severe to deadly internal bleeding. I won't lie though the armor he's wearing did give me bloody knuckles.

He's holding his side in pain and I smirked. I lunged at him trying to intimidate him in my childish fun. He doesn't flinch.

"I can tell you one thing," he says.

His voice is heavy with static as he spoke through his mask. He was obviously using electronics to enhance his voice and intimidate his foes. A smart tactic against those who were cowards however this would not work on me.

"You will leave this city or I'll make you," he said.

I snorted at his words, then I started to giggle before I entered full blown laughing fit.

"You think you can defeat me?" I said through hysterics.

"No, I know I can," he said.

Then as I was about to reply he attacked. His fist ran across my face in a hard right cross. He followed it up with a left straight and a roundhouse kick to my jaw. His blows stung and I cursed at my arrogance. His blows are strong enough to disorientate me and leaving me vulnerable for a moment. He gets me in choke hold on the ground in such a position that I can't use brute strength to get out of it. I smirked, this reminded me of my training with my sisters. We'd been taught first and foremost how to get out of such things. I twisted my arm loosening his grasp and pulled it free. My elbow finds his chest and hit it with a satisfying thud. It knocked him off of me and on to the ground. I turned and went to jump on him when I'm blindsided by something. The projectiles hit me hard and fast, they knock me over to the side. I roll away avoiding the projectiles as they continued their relentless attack on me. I throw my shield at the origin of the shots and am greeted with the satisfying sound of metal on metal as it connected with my intended target. I get to my feet and look for Batman, but he's long gone. I silently curse and go to pick up my shield. I look at what it'd destroyed and laugh. It was a drone, a god damn drone. I examined the remnants hoping to find some clues but I can't make heads or tails of the tech. I needed someone who specializes in this kind of stuff. I collected the wreckage and flew away. I knew looking for Batman is pointless at this point. He's had too much time to get away and hide.

I flew off deciding that it's about time I went to find somewhere to sleep. I'll look into the drone tomorrow. Then when I figure out where he is I will get him by the throat and make him speak or he'll regret it.


End file.
